The Wizard and His Cat
by caseyjsaisi
Summary: Takes place after Smurfs the Lost Village. Gargamel and Azrael often fight a lot. They even disagree. But their loyalty might be put to the test when they have to cross the same river they almost drowned in. May contain spoilers from the 2017 movie.
1. The River

The Wizard and His Cat

It was a long, cold walk home for the trio of villainy.

Yes, Gargamel and his pets, Azrael and Monty have escaped the Swamp of No Return and the piranhas. They were almost home. All they had to do is get across the river.

Azrael shook his head and protested, after what had happened to them earlier.

He remembered that the last time they went through this wacky river, they almost got killed and the Smurfs ruined everything.

"We are not gonna drown, Azrael" growled an annoyed Gargamel. "It's just up the river and we'll be home again."

But the cat screeched as the water splashed him. He ran away and hid inside a bush, literally ten feet away from his master.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" bellowed the wizard.

Poor Azrael was shivering inside the bush. He most definitely didn't want to go near that river as long he had nine lives left. He can't swim. He couldn't even dog paddle!

Then, Gargamel's hand grabbed Azrael by the scruff of his neck and pulled him out of the bush. Azrael begged for mercy, but Gargamel wasn't taking any chances.

Gargamel threw the cat to the ground, very disappointed in his pet.

"I don't care if you hate water, Azrael!" said Gargamel. "We have to get out of here! Do you want to be eaten by those fish, the fire breathing dragonflies or those hungry flowers?"

Azrael was so upset, but Gargamel did have a point. He wouldn't survive in the Forbidden Forest if his life depended on it.

"If you can't swim and if we don't have a raft or a log, how are we going to get home?!" screamed Gargamel.

Suddenly, Gargamel and Azrael heard a screech.

Both eyes turned on Monty, who was drinking from the river. He stopped to see that his master and the cat were looking at him, as if they had an idea.

"Huh?" Monty screeched nervously.


	2. Food and Danger

Monty flew over the river with a petrified Azrael on his back and Gargamel holding onto the poor vulture's feet.

"Flap, Monty! Flap!" the wizard demanded.

Monty was trying to obey his master, despite how heavy he was. The bird was able to carry Azrael, who was light as a feather. Gargamel, on the other hand, well... That's another story.

Azrael was tired and fell fast asleep.

Monty suddenly stopped.

Gargamel was furious.

"Monty! Why did you stop?" the wizard asked.

Monty was starring at a juicy, red apple. He was licking his beak and drooling for it.

Gargamel then realized that they were near some tall bushes filed with fruit that would satisfy anyone's hunger. The sign of the bushes meant that they were close to the exit to the Forbidden Forest.

Hungry himself, Gargamel tried to reach a small mango tree that was close to his feet.

"Almost... got it" he said, trying to reach the fruit with his foot. "Come on. I almost got it."

He kicked it, but the mango rolled away and into the river.

"No!" Gargamel yelled.

"Monty! Help me get that mango!"

There was no answer.

"Monty?"

But, Monty was busy eating apples in the trees, leaving only cores.

Gargamel groaned in frustration.

"Things can't get any worse."

Suddenly, it started to rain. Gargamel moaned. Azrael woke up and meowed angrily at him.

"Don't give me that attitude, Azrael!" Gargamel said, angrily. "You are very disloyal to me! I should have left you in the swamp with those fish and all of my problems would be over!"

Azrael was about to claw Gargamel. But then, the river was getting rough. Water was splashing at them, but Monty was able to focus on carrying his cat friend and master across the river.

Suddenly, a bolder was flying toward the trio.

"Uh-oh" Azrael muttered in cat language.

Monty and Gargamel frowned at the incoming rock.

"Not again" Gargamel groaned.

Before anyone can said anything else, the rock hit Monty. He was losing his flight balance.

"No! Monty! Don't stop!" demanded Gargamel. "Flap! Flap your wings and carry your master to shore!"

Azrael noticed another boulder was flying toward Gargamel. It was going to hit him and knock him into the river. The poor cat had to act fast.

Using all his might, Azrael pulled Gargamel up onto Monty's back, nearly causing the bird to lose his focus. But, the cat lost his balance and fell off.

"AZRAEL!" Gargamel screamed with fear as the cat splashed into the river.

The bolder went pass Monty. But Gargamel was busy worried about Azrael, who was frantically fighting against the river's currents. A lot more worried than he ever was before in his life.

"Come on, you stupid cat! Keep swimming!"

Azrael tried, but he was dragged underwater.

"NO! Azrael!" Gargamel cried. "Monty, grab those vines from where we ate the fruit!"

Monty flew to the fruit trees and snipped a vine from a tree. Gargamel took the vine and threw it in the river.

Azrael saw the vine in the water and grabbed it, but his paws were easily losing grip on the vine.

Seeing that his cat is in grave danger, Gargamel tied the vine around his waist and jumped into the river with Monty holding onto the end of the vine. Gargamel swam to Azrael, but the current threw the two off course. They went flying into the air and back into the river. The wizard grabbed his cat and held onto a rock, coughing out water.

Monty screeched loudly.

"Shut up, Monty!" yelled Gargamel. "You're going to get us killed-"

He was dragged underwater. Azrael meowed in fear and then he was dragged under the currents.

Gargamel struggled against the current, but the river was too strong. Azrael held onto his master's head. They were running out of breath. Both wizard and cat looked into each others eyes with regret.

Gargamel lost his breath, bubbles came out of his mouth and he started to sink. And before he knew it, everything went black.

* * *

 **What will happen now? Who would save Gargamel and Azrael? Stay tuned...**


	3. Cry of Guilt

He heard sounds of murmuring of concern.

"Is he dead?" a voice asked.

"No, just unconscious" said another voice.

"Brainy, Gargamel may be our enemy, but he doesn't deserve to die" said a third voice.

"You did the right choice for saving him" said a fourth voice.

The wizard stirred awake and started to cough out the water in his lungs

"He's coming around" said the third voice.

When Gargamel opened his eyes, he realized he was brought to his castle and he was on his bed with Azrael close to his feet. And the people who saved him were...

"Smurfs?!" Gargamel screamed. "What are you doing here?"

No one answered. Brainy was hesitated while Clumsy and Hefty were slightly nervous and Papa remained silent. Smurfette was the first to speak.

"We heard your bird's screeching and it brought us to the river and we saw you drowning" she said. "We used the vines to pull you out of the river."

"It would have worked if Brainy wasn't complaining!" Hefty said, scowling at one of his fellow Smurfs.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault I had to deal with Azrael! He could have killed me." snapped Brainy.

"Enough!" yelled Papa Smurf. "The point is, Gargamel, if it weren't for your bird friend, you and Azrael would have died."

Monty landed on the ground and nodded with friendly but googly eyes.

 _Monty got help?_ Gargamel thought to himself. He knew that his vulture had always ruined his plans, but he would never get help. He would just only stand in place like an idiot. And now, he used his head for once to save his master.

Turning to the vulture, Gargamel started to pet Monty's head.

"Good boy."

He sat up and covered himself with a blanket, shivering.

"Are you okay?" Hefty asked.

"I'm okay" Gargamel answered. "And wet and cold. A little frightened to death from nearly drowning." Then he yelled at the Smurfs. "But this doesn't change anything! You ruined everything! Next time, I'll catch all of you!"

Papa Smurf nodded his head.

"And he's back" Brainy said.

Smurfette and Hefty giggled.

"Uh, guys?" Clumsy said, worriedly. "I think something is wrong with Azrael."

This was certainly true, Azrael was laying on the end of the bed. He was not breathing at all.

Smurfette feared the worse. "Oh, no."

Gargamel tapped the cat.

"Azrael, are you all right?" he asked.

No response from the cat. Gargamel continued to his attempts to wake the cat.

"Hey! Come on! Wake up, Azrael!"

He tried tapping his cat, he tried his potions (both explosives and waking up kind of potions), he tried showing mice, he tried giving his cat mouth to mouth resuscitation, much to the disgust of Brainy and Clumsy. He even tried to get Monty to bite Azrael by the tail. But, it was no use.

Papa Smurf finally spoke up.

"Gargamel, I think it's too late."

The sad news struck Gargamel into his evil heart. Could it be possible that Azrael is really gone?

"No, no, it can't be too late." Gargamel said, suddenly panicking and talking really fast. "There's gotta be something to wake him up."

But, Smurfette touched his arm.

"Gargamel, he's gone" she said.

There was no point for Gargamel to hold in his emotions anymore. Azrael is really gone, because of him. It was all his fault. If he hadn't forced him to get across the river, none of this would happen. With tears in his eyes, Gargamel sobbed on the bed, hugging his dead cat.

Monty lowered his head.

The Smurfs couldn't help but feel sorry for the wizard. They knew how he felt of losing someone. Recently, they almost lost Smurfette.

 _ **Poor Gargamel.**_

 _ **Is Azrael really gone forever? I hope not. We'll have to find out when the next chapter arrives.**_


	4. Gargamel's Lament

The Smurfs had to help Gargamel place Azrael in a safe, tranquil place where the cat will rest in peace. Even the girl Smurfs had to help Gargamel against their will.

They decided the meadow, not far from the castle, would be best for Azrael.

But when Gargamel was ready to bury Azrael at a nearby tree, he broke down in tears again. Papa Smurf lead the other Smurfs away to give the wizard some time alone. But, Smurfette just stood there.

Smurf Willow and Smurf Lily noticed that Smurfette was not following them.

"Smurfette? Are you coming?" Smurf Lily asked.

"No, Smurf Lily" said Smurfette. "I have to help him."

"What? But he tried to steal our essence."

"I know. Gargamel might be a villain, but I have to try and help him."

Smurf Willow was concerned for Smurfette and her safety, but she couldn't fight with her.

"Just be careful" said Smurf Willow.

Smurfette nodded her head and started to walk towards Gargamel, who is still mourning for Azrael.

Papa Smurf raced to Smurf Willow.

"What is Smurfette doing?" he asked.

"She has something to take care of" Smurf Willow answered.

Smurfette carefully approached Gargamel.

"Gargamel" Smurfette said in a soft tone.

"Go away" Gargamel said, in an angry but very weak voice.

"I just want to help."

"I don't want your help, Smurfette. Just go away and leave me be."

Despite Gargamel's failed attempts to get her to go away, Smurfette wasn't giving up. She went to Gargamel's side and touched his arm.

"Just let it out, Gargamel" she said, comfortingly. "It's gonna be okay."

"No, it won't. Azrael was the only friend I ever had. And now, I blew it and took him for granted."

Smurfette could easily tell Gargamel can be upset when someone messes with Azrael, even if she rarely knew him.

"Well, look on the bright side" Smurfette said, almost in a cheery mood. "You have Monty. He can still chase food and Smurfs-"

"It's not the same!" Gargamel cried, bitterly. "I knew Azrael since he was a stray kitten and I took him in when no one else did! And now, he's gone."

Smurfette eventually gave up.

"I'm sorry, Gargamel" said Smurfette, sadly. "I just wish I could help you."

She walked away.

Gargamel was shattered. The only friend he ever was gone. He slowly stroked Azrael's fur.

"Oh, Azrael, I'm so sorry." he quivered. "I just don't believe the fact you're really gone. I can't- I can't live on my own. I know you can't hear me, but I should have listened to you. But now, I have gotten you killed. It's all my fault. I really can't do this on my own. I need you." His voice starts breaking. "If only I can hear you one last time. Azrael, please. Please, wake up. Don't leave me. Of all the times I abused you and threatened to hurt you... I love you."

He sobbed hard into the night. Tears ran down Gargamel's face and landed on Azrael's ginger colored fur.

* * *

The next morning, it was foggy and very cold.

Smurfette and the other Smurfs awoke up and rose from their sleeping bags. They camped out on the tree above Gargamel and Monty, who flew from the castle to sleep next to him.

The sun rose in the sky and the warm sunlight shined on Gargamel's face. He woke up with a sad moan. But he was too upset to complain about the fact he was awoken from his sleep. To him, life was kind of pointless without Azrael.

Getting up, Gargamel went to a small pond close to the tree and washed his face after all that crying from last night, but still holding Azrael's body. He knew he won't be the same evil, grumpy wizard with Azrael dead. He lowered his head.

"It's all my fault" he said sadly.

The sunlight shined on Azrael.

Suddenly, his eyes blinked open and he started to stretch around despite being in Gargamel's arm.

"Go away, Smurfs" Gargamel moaned with his new, sad voice. "It's worthless. You can't help me get over Azrael's death."

Then, he felt like something or someone was moving in his arms. And whoever it was, they were purring softly.

Monty woke up and screeched happily. He pulled on Gargamel's sleeve that's holding Azrael and started to screech for joy.

"Monty" Gargamel said. "Would you stop screeching? It's hard to mourn Azrael-" But he stopped to find Azrael alive in his arms. He gasped with a slight sob in his throat. "Azrael?"

Azrael looked up at his master. He meowed happily and jumped into Gargamel's arms.

"Azrael! You're all right!" Gargamel cried, hugging his cat tightly. Tears of joy ran down his face.

The Smurfs saw the reunion and sighed in relief. Papa Smurf and Smurf Willow are quite happy of the tearful reunion. Gargamel turned his attention to the Smurfs.

"I'm still evil, you know" he said. "But... thank you for saving our lives."

The small group of Smurfs just smiled, nodding their heads in gratitude.

They knew that Gargamel will never change his evil ways, but he will never forget how they saved his life and their kindness helped him see that Azrael is someone who he needs to listen and understand.

 **The End**


End file.
